The True Price of Loving
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean endure a living hell while Lauren tries desperately to find them. But will Lauren's terrible visions render her useless? A LOT of Hurt!Sam and Hurt!Dean lots of angst. Please R&R sequel to Worlds of No Fun
1. Welcome to Hell

--Hey y'all wuz up? Hope you like this one. I want to give credit for the story line to my awesome friend darksupernatural. Thank you darling and I hope this meets up to your standards. I'm warning you guys now this one's not gonna be pretty...--

1

It started out so simple. Just a normal hunt. A few demons wanted some virgin blood and they were going to stop them. Lauren, Sam and Dean. Easy as pie. But that's not how it turned out. It turned into the worst nightmare any of them have ever had to go through.

They entered the temple where the demons were keeping the two girls they had, armed and ready to go. The girls were tethered to the wall, scared out of their wits. They were Sam's job. Get the girls and get them safe. Lauren and Dean would distract the demons and deal with them accordingly. Simple enough...right? They thougth so too.

"Well well well what do we have here?" The "head" demon asked as they entered. "The two Winchesters. Oh and you brought a friend." He said in a mock-sweet voice.

"In the flesh." Dean said. "We thought we'd stop by and send you and your goons back to hell." Lauren cocked her gun.

"I think that's a great idea." She said. "What do you think Sam?" She smirked.

"I think it's the best idea Dean's ever had." He said, jaw set. The "head" demon laughed.

"Oh that's lovely, you think you're going to kill us? I think not. You see we were expecting you." He grinned. They heard movement behind them and turned. About ten demons were behind them, smiling maliciously. "Sick 'em boys." The demons tackled them, knocking their guns away. It took five of them to get Dean and he was still kicking ther ass.

"Get...the hell...off me!" He yelled, punching the nearest demon. Lauren was thrown across the room, cutting her head. She got back and charged at the same demon, who punched her and knocked her down.

"You bastard!" Dean yelled.

Sam was on the ground, a demon sitting on his back and holding his hands, another gripping his hair.

Two grabbed Dean's arms and held him fast. Another came up and punched his stomach several times, knocking the wind out of him. He looked over at Sam, who was struggling against his captors, his hands were bound behind his back. "Get the hell away from my brother!" Dean yelled. The demon punched him, cutting his cheek.

Lauren was thrown against another wall, crying out as she did so. Dean's arms were forced behind his back and tied together. He struggled to stand up but the demon forced him down again.

"Let go of me ASSHOLE!" He bellowed. The "head" demon smirked and they were all forced against a wall. Dean's lip was bleeding and he cast a hateful glance toward the demons. Sam's nose was dripping red, he tried desperately to free himself from the wall. Lauren's head was bleeding and she seemed more hurt than the rest of them.

"I've waited a long time to test the strength of the Winchesters." Head demon said. "And now I have my chance. I'm going to take my time with breaking you two." He turned to Lauren. "And then there's you my psychic friend." He said, grabbing her face. "You will suffer in a different way I assure you that." He grinned coldly. Lauren jerked her head away from the demon.

"Shut up bitch." She spat. The demon grabbed her face again. Dean fought against the barrier holding him to the wall, desperate to reach Lsuren.

"You will pay for that." He said. He let her go and walked over to Sam and Dean. "You two are in for hell. And I do mean that." The boys fell off the wall, Lauren stayed. "Say goodbye to each other, this is the last time you'll ever see each other...well...at least for some." He grinned. Lauren looked in Dean's eyes, a silent I love you passing between them.

"Let me go asshole!" Sam bellowed to the demon holding him. Head demon kicked him in the stomach.

"HEY!" Dean yelled.

"Goodbye Lauren." Head demon smiled coldly.

"Dean!" Lauren yelled, before her head flew into the wall behind her sending her into darkness.

"LAUREN!" Dean screamed. "LAUREN!"

* * *

Lauren woke hours later on the stone floor of the temple. Her whole body hurt, blood trickled down her forehead. The place was completely empty, Dean and Sam nowhere in sight.

"Dammit." She groaned. Fear jumping into her throat. She dug her phone out of her pocket. "Maggs." She said into the reciever.

"Lauren what's wrong?" Maggie asked, sensing her friends worry.

"It's Sam, and Dean. They're gone."

"What happened?" Lauren told her as fast as she could. "Oh my god." Maggie said.

"Maggs they're in for hell. And there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Lauren calm down where are you?" Lauren rattled off the address trying to hide the physical distress she was in. "Hang on I'm comin to get you."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. He was freezing, it was dark, and he wasn't alone. Dean was chained to the wall opposite him, his arms above his head and passed out. Sam's arm were above his head as well.

_Why is it so cold? _He wondered, still groggy. He looked down at himself and got his answer, he and hsi brother were both naked. He pulled at the shackles above his wrists, trying to free himself, he found the act impossible.

"Mnn," Dean moaned, lifting his head. "I feel like I got hit by a bus." He said. He looked up and squinted. "Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean." Sam said. Dean's head fell.

"Great." He said. They heard a door open and squinted against the sudden light.

"Hello boys." It was the head demon from the temple. "Comfortable I hope." He said, chuckling. Dean scowled.

"Shut up bitch." He said. The demon smirked.

"Actually my name is Edward and I would just like to say, welcome to hell boys."

--More soon!! Tell me if you like that start! Remember this was darksupernatural's idea and I would love to hear if you liked this honey!! lois-singer, you're welcome--


	2. Brotherhood

--Hope you like this one too!!--

2

"...Welcome to hell boys." Dean clenched his jaw. Torture was something he was familiar with. But he was scared out of his mind that Sam was here with him. He wouldn't be worried if was here by himself. But no, not his baby brother. Not the one he was supposed to protect all these years.

"Look." Dean said. "Let Sam go. I'm older and a lot more stubborn. It'll be harder to break me. And that's what you want, isn't it?" Edward laughed.

"Yes I know both of you will put up a good fight but I want both of you, and nothing you're gonna say will change my mind." Edward pulled a knife from his pocket. "And judging by what you just said, this will be oh too sweet." He made his way toward Sam. Dean's heartrate quickened, jumping somewhere in his throat.

Edward danced the knife down Sam's chest, toying with him. Sam pulled away, repulsed. Edward pushed the knife into the soft flesh on Sam's chest.

A shot of pain flew up Sam's body but he refused to scream. Edward dug deeper and deeper into his flesh, Sam shut his eyes while Dean couldn't close his. He saw the blood pouring down his brother's body and the sheen of sweat dripping along with it. His eyes filled with tears at his distress. Sam bit his lower lip, making himself remain silent. Edward smiled at the effort and dug harder. Sam couldn't take anymore.

"Ahhns!" He cried. Edward's grin broadened and he dug harder. "GAHHA!" Edward continued, even started to laugh. "PLEASE! AHUH, STOP!" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Not my Sam, not my Sam, not my Sam... _He thought rapidly. Another of Sam's pain-soaked cries reached his ears.

"Sammy it's alright." Dean said, trying not to sob. Edward scowled at Dean.

"Now you're gonna have to stop that." he warned. "Or you'll only make it _worse."_ He shoved his thumb in a cut on Sam's chest and pushed.

"OHHOH PLEASE DON'T!" Sam pleaded. Dean's heart snapped.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry just please stop." He begged. Edward nodded.

"There's a good boy." He said. He walked over to Dean, the knife soaked with Sam's blood still in his hands. Sam hung limp on the wall, breathing in shallow gasps. Dean was pained at the sight of him. Edward danced the knife in front of Dean's eyes. "Now I think it's your turn." Dean clenched his jaw, ready for anything this prick shoved at him.

Edward started making shallow cuts along Dean's abs. Dean shut his eyes, knowing Sam's were on him, filled with anguish.

Dean clenched his teeth, determined on not giving this guy satisfaction of hearing him scream. He held on for about twenty minutes. By then he was bleeding profusely and shaking terribly. The last drag across his chest was the last straw.

"Ahnn," Dean moaned quietly. Edward grinned, he ws finally getting somewhere. "No, please...UHUH! STOP!" He opened his eyes and saw Sam, his face flooded with tears and his brown eyes practically overflowed with pain. "GAAHH! OHUHN PLEASE PLEASE NO!" Edward pulled the knife away and backed up.

"There was your welcoming party boys." He grinned and left the room. Dean couldn't breathe, and was barely able to move. Sam was still crying. The sight of his brother's blood pouring from his body haunted him.

"S-S-Sammy," Dean breathed, tears sliding down his own face. "A-are y-y-you ok-okay?" He shuddered.

"I-I'll be f-f-fine." Sam shivered. Dean shut his eyes and sobbed.

"Sammy-I-I'm s-so s-sorry." He cried, pain soaking his words. Before Sam could say anything to his big brother Dean's head dropped, his eyes drooped.

_No, no. Can't give in, have to stay awake...for Sammy. _But Dean's body said otherwise, no matter what his mind said his eyes closed and his head fell, giving in to his body's exhaustion.

_No no no. Wake up. Sammy's alone and scared wake up please._ He begged himself but it was no use. Sam cried harder.

"Dean don't leave me alone," He begged. "Please Dean..."

* * *

"Lauren, LAUREN! Lauren calm down!" Maggie screamed. She was shaking Lauren's shoulders, trying to get her hysterical friend to chill out.

Lauren was sobbing uncontrollably, her beaten body protesting against it. She had seen what Edward had just done to Sam and Dean. The pain in Dean's eyes when he saw Sam being tortured. The utter sadness in Sam's plead for Dean not to leave him. Everything.

"No no Maggie you don't understand." She cried. "I saw them. I saw where they are...what they're going through. We have to find them Maggie we have to find them now!" She went to sit up but Maggie pushed her back down.

"Babe you're not going anywhere." She said, wiping a tear off of her friend's cheek. Lauren was on Maggie's couch trying to get better. Maggie was a hunter as well. Lauren met her at the bar she worked at. Maggie had been a waitress like her for the week and they had kept in touch ever since. Maggie had dark kaleidoscopic hair and mocha colored skin. She was very beautiful even though she never said she was.

"Maggie I have to find them." She said, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "I have to. It's the man I love and his brother, who's honestly been like a brother to me. And what they're going through..." She trailed off. Maggie rubbed her forehead.

"We'll find them, right now you need rest." Maggie said.

"Maggs if you just saw what I did...you'd wanna find them now too." Lauren said darkly. Maggie didn't want to know. Lauren's visions had always been dark and cryptic. But these were different. These were hands down the worst she'd ever seen Lauren, ever. And it scared her. "We have to find them...we have to."

--Tell me if I'm crazy!!--


	3. Tolls

--More craziness!!--

3

Dean awoke hours later, cursing himself for doing so.

_Smooth Dean, your brother needs you and you pass out like a jackass. _It was then he realized he had been moved, and so had Sam. They were still apart from each other on opposite ends of the room, but they were hanging from the ceiling, arms above thier heads, still bleeding, still freezing.

"S-Sammy?" Dean rasped. Sam lifted his head and smiled gently, and painfully, at the sight of his brother's open eyes. "Wh-who m-moved us?" Sam shook his head.

"I-I do-n't kn-know Dean." Sam shuddered. They needed to get out of here, fast. They knew situations like this only went from bad to worse. Dean didn't want to think about worse case scenario, neither did Sam.

They jumped when the door opened and his their faces from the light.

"Have a good rest boys?" Edward chuckled. He walked around Sam and Dean, a smirk on his face. "Yes yes I will enjoy this." He said, stepping behind Dean. Sam's eyes grew, as did Dean's when a loud crack erupted behind him, like a warning.

"Please," Sam began. "Please no-" _Crack! _The leather struck Dean's back, splitting it. Dean tensed and whimpered softly. "STOP!" Sam pleaded. "Please let him go." Edward smiled and brought the whip down again with and angry ferocity. _CRACK!CRACKCRACKCRACK!_

"OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T!" Dean begged. He felt the warm blood trickle down his mangled back._ CRACK!! _"OHUHN!"_ CRACK! _"NAHUHN!"

"Please!" Sam yelled, tears streaking down his face. "Please STOP IT!" Edward grinned at Sam and backed away from Dean. Dean relaxed, breath labored. Sweat dripped down his body soaking into the open wounds on his back causing him more agony. Tears ran down his own face, staring into his brother's fear filled eyes.

"Sam..." Dean whimpered. "Sammy..." Sam shook his head, helpless. Edward walked behind Sam, whip in hand. "No," Dean sobbed. "Not Sam please." Edward grinned coldly, his jet black eyes glistening. Sam shut his eyes, waiting the inevitable. Dean shook his head, wishing this would stop, wishing Edward would have continued hurting him. Edward raised the whip and brought it down on his baby brother's back.

"Ahhn!" Sam cried. Edward watched Dean's green eyes fill with agony and continued. _CRACK! _The noise echoed around them, as did Sam's scream. "NUAAHUH! DEAN!" Tears fell in torrents down the brother's faces. Dean's from internal anguish, Sam's from physical. The whip came down three more times. "MAKE IT STOP DEAN!" Sam begged. Dean said nothing. If he did, things would just get worse. _CRACK! CRACKCRACK! _"DEAN PLEASE!" Dean sobbed harder, Edward grinnning broadly at this action. Dean wanted to reassure Sam everything would be okay, that this was all a bad dream. He wanted to hug Sam to him and promise it would be alright, like he did when Sam was little. But it seemed in this place God and his mercy were nowhere to be found.

Edward stopped. Blood spatter from Sam and Dean covered his face and clothes. He undid the binds above Sam's head and let him fall. "Guhuh." Sam breathed. Dean tensed. Sam looked so frail, so broken. Edward grabbed Sam roughly and hauled him up, shoving him against a wall. Sam moaned. Edward re-shackled Sam's arms to the wall and walked over to Dean. He did the same thing, letting him collapse to the ground and tying him to the freezing stone wall. He leaned forward, smirk on his pale face.

"His agony is your fault." He whispered, only so Dean could hear it. Dean shut his eyes, Edward was right. It was his idea to go on the hunt. He thought it'd be easy. But this is where they ended up. Sam was ten feet away from him, beaten, bruised, cold, and scared. He had no clue where Lauren was and wished desperately for her to find them. He wanted her loving arms, her soft lips, her gentle touch. He wanted her to hold him to her, like she always did. But Dean didn't know Lauren was going through a torture of her own, and it was starting to take its toll.

* * *

"No more. No more please." Lauren sobbed. "I can't take this. I can't." Maggie was hugging her close, unsure of what to do. Sometimes Lauren's visions gave her locations right off the bat. Others took their time. Lauren's heart ached, and so did the rest of her body. She felt a slight sting every time the whip struck one of the boys. She felt their fear, their internal longing for the other to be safe, and the anguish of seeing their brother so hurt. "It hurts..." Lauren moaned, repeating Sam's thoughts that were echoing in her ears. "Help us, someone please..."

"My fault, my fault, my fault." Dean's thoughts spun into her mind. "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm sorry." Maggie realized Lauren didn't know she was saying these things out loud.

"Is Dean okay? Is Dean okay? Is Dean okay?" Sam.

"God Sammy this is all my fault. Lauren where are you? Help us baby...please." Dean. Lauren shook her head.

"Get out." She groaned, putting her hands on her temples and pushing. "Please I can't take any more of this." She looked up at Maggie. "Maggs this is gonna kill me." She said, tears in her light blue eyes. Maggie's dark brown ones were pained as well. She had never met Sam and Dean, but she knew what they meant to her friend.

"I know hon." She said, hugging her again.

"Why can't they just tell me where they are?" Lauren asked, referring to the ones who gave her the visions. "Why do they have to suffer like this?" Lauren looked up, as if waiting for an answer. None came. "Why do I have to suffer like this?" She buried her face in her hands. "Everything that happens to them I see. They aren't normally like that. They're usually random. Not this time." She sobbed. She could still see Dean's tear soaked face, his green eyes gushing with agony. Both boys were having to see the only family they had left die slowly, and Lauren had a front row seat.

--I know I know, I'm like Stephen King Crazy. But trust me boys and girls, it's only gonna get worse. Hell, after this fic you might want to commit me to a nuthouse. But if I do, darksupernatural you're comin with me!! ; ) --


	4. Sparks

--The crazy bitch is back!! (No, not Bella. LOL)

4

Sam and Dean were getting colder, weaker, more scared, more lost. They started drifting into oblivion, their minds covered in a fog they couldn't get out of. They'd been in this hell at least two days, it felt like two years. Pain and agony was all they felt. They had hardly a shred of hope left, and barely enough strength to hang on. Barely enough not to break. And they were being strong for each other. No one else.

Edward had left them alone for hours, letting them stew in their anguish. Now he knew it had been long enough, and it was time for the breaking to continue. They were close now, so very close. And once he achieved breaking them, he would be merciful and put the two boys out of their misery, but until then...

The door opened again and Dean stifled a groan. Sam closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for...well he didn't know what for. Edward walked slowly into the room, toying with the boys. Dean's eyes followed him, red-rimmed and swollen, the usually vibrant green dulled, and scared. Edward wished he could see Sam's, he enjoyed pain so much, but Dean's would have to do for now.

Edward had something in his hand that Dean couldn't make out. It was block shaped and black, with what looked like cables coming from it. In Edward's other hand he had a bucket.

_What does he need that for?_ Dean looked from the block, to the bucket and realized with horror what Edward was going to do. Edward must have seen his reaction because he grinned dangerously at him.

"That's right Dean." Edward said. "I'm doing exactly what you think."Sam looked up, confused. He looked at his brother, trying to find an answer, Dean looked away. Edward set the battery charger down, plugging in an extension cord on the opposite wall. He walked over to Dean with the jumper cable and attached it to one of the shackles.

Sam seemed to have understood what was going on. His eyes grew and he pulled at his own shackles, trying to reach his brother. Sam couldn't speak. He opened his mouth but no noise could come out. Edward walked away from Dean and he braced himself. Waiting for the electricity to pound its way through his body.

But Edward detoured from the light switch and went to Sam. "You wanted to get closer to your brother so bad," He whispered harshly. "Well now you get to." He reached up and undid Sam's shackles, allowing him to fall. Sam landed hard and whimpered softly. Edward grabbed Sam by his hair and dragged him toward Dean. He hauled Sam up and closed the shackles around his swollen wrists. The shackles were set so close to Dean he could have reached out and touched his brother without barely moving.

Edward picked up the bucket and tossed the contents at the brothers, who were instantly drenched in icy water. Sam tossed his head, shaking the water out of his hair. He felt his trembling brother next to him, his jaw set. Edward grinned and walked away from them, heading toward the light switch.

"S-S-S-Sammy?" Dean shivered. He didn't know if they'd get through this alive. "I-I lo-ve y-y-you." Sam swallowed and nodded, his soft puppy dog eyes filled with tears, signifying he loved Dean too.

Edward grinned and walked back over to Dean.

"This doesn't have to be painful for you." He said. "I just need you to do is one little thing. One thing and this'll all be over before it begins." Dean said nothing. "Tell me your worthless." Dean glanced sideways at Sam, who shook his head slightly. Dean looked back at Edward.

"No." He rasped. Edward shrugged.

"Have it your way then." He said. He walked back over to the light switch, and flipped it.

Instantly Dean was filled with fire. Inside and out. He heard faint screaming and realized it was his own voice. His face reddened, the blood in his body heating up. His muscles tightened, tighter and tighter until he was sure they would snap. He felt his hand tense and move toward Sam.

"NO!" He screamed. "DON'T TOUCH SAM! NOOUHOH!" Dean's bloodcurdling scream surrounded Sam and made him shudder. Then Dean's hand touched his.

"NUAHHN!" Sam cried. "GOHOD NO!" Fire erupted from his fingertips, the sound of electricity zapping around him. His muscles tightened and his hands curled into fists. And this was only a few seconds. It stopped suddenly, both brothers hung limp, breath hitching in their throats. Edward grinned. Tears cascaded down their faces, pulses pounding in their ears.

"I-I'm so-so sorr-y Sa-Sammy." Dean sobbed. Sam cried harder. Edward walked over and moved the jumper cable from Dean's shackle, to Sam's. Dean's eyes grew wide. "No. Nononono please hurt me! HURT ME!" He begged. Edward ignored him and walked back over to the switch. Edward flipped it and Sam's muscles tightened, veins bulging out of his arms and neck. "HURT ME PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! HE'S MY BABY BROTHER PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE, HURT ME!" Edward laughed.

Sam tried to pull his hand away from Dean's but he had no choice. The electricity pumping its way through his body wouldn't let him control his muscles. His hand grazed his brother's, and it started all over again.

On. Off. On. Off. Sam. Dean. Both. Sam Dean. Both. It seemed endless. Edward stopped again. Dean braced himself for another turn for the cable. Edward grabbed his face, Dean was too weak to resist. Sam breathed heavily next to him, sobbing in between pants. Dean felt this was his fault. His heart ached for his little brother, he felt so awful for what he let happen.

Edward looked in Dean's eyes, dull, red, hopeless, and hurt.

"Tell me you're worthless." Edward tested. Dean let a tear slide down his cheek.

"I'm worthless." He breathed. Edward grinned.

"You're pathetic."

"I'm pathetic."

"You deserve to die." Edward tried not to giggle with happiness. Dean dropped his eyes and listened to his brother's whimpers and moans of white hot agony.

"I deserve to die." Edward stood and walked to Sam, overjoyed.

"Tell me your nothing." He said.

"I'm...I'm no-noth...ing." Sam rasped, barely able to speak.

"You deserve to die."

"I de...deserve...to...d...die." Edward stood and left the room, ecstatic. Sam and Dean were broken. Almost beyond repair.

And so was Lauren, who was screaming and nearly slamming her head against the wall, begging for her vision not to be true. Pleading to find out where Sam and Dean were. And looking at the burns on her fingertips, Sam and Dean's feelings, thoughts, and agony spinning through her mind and body. Watching the ones she loved most be scratched away to nothing.

--Wow, intense...right?--


	5. Loving Isn't Easy

--**WARNING! **Guys this is about to reach a new level of twisted. Those of you with weak constitutions, don't read.--

5

Lauren could still feel it. Every agonizing moment the electricity pumped through Sam and Dean, that awful heat, the lack of control of their bodies, the agonizing pain of hurting their brother and there was nothing they could do to stop it. These visions enveloped her. Every time she opened or closed her eyes, there were Sam and Dean. Scared, empty, weak, cold, and broken.

She had her hands firmly clasped over her eyes, running her hands frantically through her hair.

"Go away go away go away go away go away!" She screamed.

Maggie didn't know what to do. Her friend was on the brink of madness, Sam and Dean were nearly dead, and they still had no idea where they were. Her heart went out to her hurt friend, but she knew only one person could make everything okay right now, and he was nowhere in sight, well, hers.

"I don't want to see it! I DON'T WANT TO!" She wanted Dean back, she wanted to go back in time and tell him to skip this hunt, then everything would be okay. But no. That wasn't the way it was. Lauren received another wave of agonizing, soul crushing pain from her lover. "NO!" She shrieked. "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" She sobbed. She screamed and her hand flew to her head. This was another vision, and this one broke her mind like an eggshell. Maggie grasped her friend as she fell forward, her face still wet.

Lauren was looking at the room. Sam and Dean were still against the wall, hurting Lauren further. Their bloody, wet, trembling, naked bodies barely moving. Lauren reached out, wanting to help them and finding to her frustration she couldn't. Edward opened the door, a shit eating grin on his face. Lauren scowled at him, but her scowl turned to worry as she ran through the horrors he could do to them now. Lauren watched Dean touch his baby brother's hand, the only source of comfort either of them had.

"I have broken you both." Edward said. Lauren saw Dean and Sam's eyes, wide and horrified, and leaking tears. Lauren's eyes welled also. "Now I have no use for you." Lauren could feel their hearts quicken. She could feel the cold air around them, water sliding down their bodies and carrying blood with it. The fear growing and rising to their throats.

Edward walked over to Sam and undid his shackles.

"Guhahn!" Sam cried as he struck the ground, hard. Dean winced.

"No," Dean pleaded. "Don't hurt him please!" Edward grinned. He grabbed Sam's hair and pulled him to the corner of the room and let him go. Sam leaned against the wall and huddled himself together for some sort of warmth. He looked at his brother painfully, to weak to move any further. "Sammy!" Dean moaned. Sam let out a dry sob, he still couldn't speak. Edward walked slowly back to Dean, pulling out a knife out of nowhere.

Lauren's heart jumped into her throat. "No," She said. "Nononono PLEASE!" She shrieked. "NOT THIS! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" No matter how loud she screamed, no matter what she said, Edward advanced.

He stopped inches in front of Dean, his eyes full of glee and malice. He put the knife in front of Dean's face. Dean looked past it at his brother. He smiled lightly and shook his head ever so slightly.

"No," Sam whispered. "Please don't." Edward pulled the knife back. "NOT MY BROTHER I'M BEGGING YOU!" Dean was unsure where Sam had found his voice.

Edward grinned, ready to strike. Lauren was sobbing uncontrollably. Begging to the demon who couldn't hear her to stop. Sam was doing the same.

"PLEASE KILL ME!" Sam screamed. "NOT DEAN, NOT DEAN PLEASE!" Edward shoved the knife at Dean's stomach.

"SAM DON'T LOOK!" Dean demanded this seconds before the knife struck. Sam had turned his head when it reached its mark. Dean's breath caught in his throat as the cold metal entered his skin. He couldn't breathe in, his diaphragm unable to move. Edward yanked the knife out and laughed. Sam turned back around and tried to drag himself to his dying brother.

Blood gushed from Dean's wound, pain blinding. He coughed and blood trickled past his lips. "Sam." He cried shakily. "S-Samm-mmy..." Edward stopped Sam's attempt to reach Dean and pulled him toward the door.

"DEAN!" Sam sobbed. "PLEASE NO! DEAN!" Dean looked down at his bleeding stomach, and back to his brother.

"B-bitch." Dean choked, trying to smile. Sam cried harder at his brother's remark.

"Jerk." Sam bawled. Edward dragged him through the door.

"Bye bye Dean," He said, mockingly. "See you in Hell." And Edward left, leaving Dean to die alone. Sam's voice echoed back to him.

"DEAN! DEAN! DEAN NO PLEASE!"

"Sam..." Dean whimpered. His pulse was slowing, eyes becoming heavier. "Lauren..."

Lauren couldn't take this. She had completely broken down, crying her eyes out as Dean's last breath faded away with her name. Her eyes opened and she was back with Maggie, repeating the same thing over and over.

"1432 Westbrook. 1432 Westbrook. 1432 Westbrook..." Maggie was holding her, trying to talk to her. But Lauren seemed gone, lost. She was shaking with violent sobs. Something she had seen in her vision had driven her literally out of her mind. She couldn't think, or process. She was only repeating what "they" had put into her head. "1432 Westbrook. 1432 Westbrook. 1432 Westbrook."

"Lauren!" Maggie said, shaking her shoulders. "Lauren! Is that where Sam and Dean are?" She asked. Lauren stopped saying the address and collapsed in Maggie's arms, sobbing.

"No, no Dean's dead!" She cried. Maggie went numb. "My Dean's gone! My baby Dean's gone!" Maggie shook her head.

"No. He's not. There is no way he died." She said. "We're gonna go to that address and find them and Dean and Sam will be alive." Lauren shook her head violently.

"Nope. No my Dean is gone! And Sam's next."

"Lauren we have to go." Maggie said firmly.

"I can't!" She sobbed. "I can't no no no. My baby's gone. I can't see him like that. NO!" Lauren had her hand clasped over her head and in her hair, shaking her head and biting her nails, still crying. Maggie stood.

"Lauren, Lauren...LAUREN! Please honey listen to me!" She shook Lauren again. "I am going to 1432 Westbrook and I'm going to get Sam and Dean. There is no way Dean is dead." She said. Lauren still shook her head. Maggie walked to the door. She hated to leave Lauren like this but there was no way she was getting her out of here. She would have to go alone. She left the bedroom and locked the door from the outside. God only knows what Lauren would do in the state she's in.

What Lauren didn't realize was Edward had told her previously he knew she was psychic. But he didn't tell her he knew ways to control her visions. Dean _was _still alive, but Lauren didn't know that...did she?

--Feedback please!--


	6. Almost There

--I know you guys were begging for more!--

6

Maggie was scared, and she didn't scare easy. She wasn't as good a hunter as Lauren was, there was hardly anyone on the planet that was, but she could get things done. When she had something she had to do, or knew had to be done, she did it. No matter what her feelings were. She hardly showed her emotions, taking it upon herself to be strong for everyone else. Yes she was terrified at what Lauren had become, how the people and/or things gave her these visions and drove her insane. Unable to think straight, unable to hope. The only thing Lauren could see now was darkness and pain. The anguish her boys were going through. Maggie didn't see what Lauren did, and she didn't want to.

Maggie had only been hunting for five years, but with Lauren as her mentor she learned to be good fast. 1432 Westbrook was an hour away, by then it might be too late. Maggie wasn't going to think like that. She _had _to be positive. For Lauren, for Sam, for Dean, and for herself.

* * *

Dean was still on the wall next to his brother, dying. Edward had broke them. They were so hopeless, the only thing that kept them going right now was each other. Knowing that the other's heart was still beating. Dean touched his baby brother's hand, it was the only source of comfort either of them had.

Dean hurt. He hurt so bad he wanted to scream, but his strength was so far gone he couldn't even do that. His throat was bone dry and on fire, his stomach was empty, his heart ached to get Sammy safe, his mind begged his body to move and the only response he got was a hand movement. He wanted his girl. He could almost feel her arms around him, holding him close and telling him it would be okay.

Sam was the same. He was so cold, so tired, and so scared. His big brother wasn't getting him out of this this time. He wanted to move, leave, get Dean safe but no. They were here, weak, and trembling.

_I wanna go home Dean. I wanna get out of here. I want you to be alright. I'm scared Dean, I'm so scared. _Almost as if Dean had heard him, his hand squeezed Sam's softly.

The door opened and Sam's heart drooped. More pain, more fear, more tears. That's what awaited them every time that door opened.

"Hi boys." Edward grinned. "You guys doin' alright." They ignored him. They were use to his sick jokes. "Now, it's time for you boys to say goodbye to each other." He said. Sam squeezed Dean's hand. "This will be the last time either of you sees each other in this life." He walked over to Sam and undid his shackles. Sam's fingers slid out of his brother's and he fell.

"Please," Dean rasped. "Don't hurt him." Edward grinned.

"Don't worry Dean. I won't hurt your brother anymore." Dean didn't believe him. Edward tied Sam's hands behind his back and grasped his hair. "Say bye bye."

"Dean," Sam sobbed. "Dean I love you." Edward dragged Sam toward the open door.

"Sammy," Dean moaned. "It'll be okay Sammy." Edward laughed as Sam fought feebly against him, trying so desperately to get away.

"Say hi to your Dad for me Dean!" Edward yelled, then the door closed, and Dean was alone.

"Sam..." He cried, bowing his head and watching tears fall. "Sammy..."

"He's gone Dean." A low, rumbling voice said. "And it's all your fault."

"Dad?" Dean breathed. John stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light where Dean could see him.

"That's right Dean, Dad." He walked slowly toward his eldest son, a look of hate and disgust on his face. Dean was suddenly ashamed of how he looked, weak and naked on a wall, the number one way he never wanted his father to see him. Weak. "You disobeyed orders." John said.

"W-what?" Dean trembled. John was inches from his son.

"What was the only thing I ever told you you had to do growing up?" John yelled. "Watch Sammy! Take care of your brother! And where is he right now Dean?" Dean bowed his head.

"I don't know. Dad I'm sorry." Dean said.

"You're sorry? That's what I get from you?" John bellowed, Dean winced. "Your brother is dying right now! And all you have to say is sorry." Dean pushed back the tears in his eyes.

"Dad-"

"You're more worthless than I thought." John said bitterly. "All you were ever good for was taking orders. After I left your nothing. An empty, hollow shell that has no purpose but to take up space. I have one son and he sure as hell ain't you." Dean's heart was aching.

"Dad please." Dean begged.

"I never cared about you. Sam was the one I worried about. Sam was the one I loved. All you were ever good for was taking orders. You were such a good little soldier." John said coldly. Dean was trying desperately to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. This was the one thing he feared most, disapproval from his father. "And that's all you were good for."

"Dad...I-I'm sorry. It's m-my fault."

"Damn right it's your fault! My Sam is dying right now and it's because of your stupid ass!" John pulled his hand back and slapped it across Dean's face. Dean felt his lip split. "You pathetic wasted pile of flesh!" John bellowed and struck his son again.

"Dad please!" Dean yelled, unable to hold back the tears anymore. "I'm sorry Dad! I'm so sorry!"

"You are worthless aren't you?" Dean didn't answer, only cried. John grabbed his face. "Answer me dammit!"

"Y-yes sir." Dean sobbed. John punched Dean again.

"You're no son of mine." He said. Dean was crushed, he loved his father so much, too bad John didn't return the favor. He leaned closer to Dean, his mouth next to his ear. "I hate you. And you can die here for all I care."

* * *

Edward had knocked Sam out previously. He opened his eyes, groggy. It was pitch black all around him, the air hot and thick. Sam could tell he was in a small space. He pushed his arms out in front of him to see how far up he could go. His arms got about six inches from where they were when his hands were shot with yet more pain. They had hit something sharp. Sam lifted his knees and got the same reaction.

"Ahhss." He hissed. He dropped his knees and his hands. He spread his arms out sideways. About three inches out he felt more of the sharp objects stick into his skin. He pulled them back next to him.

_I'm in a box. I'm in a box covered in small spikes. If I move, they'll hurt me._ Sam knew how being buried alive worked. He had about three liters of air, and in less than an hour he would run out. His heart pounded in his ears. Faintly he heard a soft thump, like the sound of dirt hitting dirt.

There were no sharp objects under him, but other than that the box was covered. He couldn't move from where he was or it'd kill him. If at all possible, Sam was more scared than he had been the entire time he and Sam had been here. He felt tears sting his eyes, he wanted his brother...anyone. _Dean...Someone please...someone help me..._

* * *

Maggie was close, unbelievably close, if only she knew what had happened in the last forty-five minutes.

--More soon!! Tell me if you like it!--


	7. Breaking Point

--Hey guys I know these are comin fast but I have to go out of town for about three weeks so I'm doin some major crunch time!! Have fun though! I'll miss you.--

7

The air was almost gone, Sam could tell. His breaths were deep and labored. And lord was it hot. Sweat dripped from his forehead down his neck and on to his mangled back. His arms were pressed as close to his sides as possible. He was weak enough without the lack of air. His ragged gasps made his body shake and his chest come dangerously close to touching the spikes. He swallowed, he was getting angry. Frustrated. He was going to die here.

Anger welled in his stomach and he thrust his hands out in front of him, knowing the pain that would come. And it did. Sam didn't care, he pushed as hard as he could on the lid, anguish pounded through his hands, blood trickled back on his face.

"GaaaaAAHHH!" He screamed. The lid moved slightly and then fell back down as he dropped his hands. He breathed even more deeply than he had been. Drinking away his precious air faster. "Dammit." He whispered, dry sobs following. He wondered if Dean was going through the same torture, or if he was even alive. "Dean..." He moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lip. "Dean where are you?"

Complete darkness surrounded him. The air was growing hotter and hotter, thicker and thicker. He was desperate to get out, or die. Dying would be such a relief. Hell had to be better than this. He was shaking, causing more grazes with the spikes above him and next to him. He tensed as a wave of agony jumped through his body. He was starting to get lightheaded, it was hard to keep his eyes open. He was fading, farther and farther into nothingness. The air was almost gone. He drew a last deep breath and passed out, the lack of air getting to him.

* * *

1432 Westbrook was a store. Maggie was stunned. The back was a large warehouse that held inventory. Maggie wasn't sure if Lauren's vision had been wrong, but they never had before.

She pushed open the door, a light bell ringing as she did so. The sign above the register blared: _Ed's Auto _in bright red letters. There was interior stuff for your car lined in four aisles, a magazine rack by the register, air fresheners behind it.

"Cozy." Maggie mumbled. She walked up to the counter and rang the small bell. She waited a moment and a balding man came out of the small back room. He smiled politely.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. He didn't look like a psychopath, but looks could be misleading.

"I'm havin some car trouble." She said. Ed nodded.

"I can probably help ya out there ma'am." He said. He withdrew a clipboard from under the counter and a pen. "What is the year and model of your car?" He asked. Maggie sighed.

"A 2003 Christo." She said, smirking. Ed flinched and looked up, eyes totally black.

"Hunter." He spat harshly. Maggie grinned.

"Damn straight." Edward lunged over the counter at her. Maggie dodged him and shoved a gun in his face.

"You really think bullets will get rid of me?" He asked. Maggie laughed.

"No no bud I got these from a friend. These bullets were designed to hold holy water and salt in them. One shot of this in that fugly head of yours and your brain'll melt like a Popsicle on a sidewalk." She grinned. Edward scowled. Maggie bent down and grabbed his shirt. "Where's Sam and Dean?" She asked. Edward smirked at her. Maggie smiled and shot Edward in the leg. Edward screamed and growled at Maggie.

"I'm gonna ask you again ass-hole," She said, driving the gun into his temple. "Where's Sam?"

"Six feet under." Edward laughed. Maggie struck the gun across his face.

"Where's Dean?" She bellowed.

"Spending some quality time with Daddy." Maggie's lip curled into a sneer. She stepped back and fired the gun three times in Edward's head. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell. Dead.

She turned and stalked out of the room and out the back door, toward the warehouse. The moonlight shone casting a dim blue light on everything. Maggie jogged toward the warehouse, the screams echoing from it driving her. Suddenly she tripped. She stood cursing, and looked down at what tripped her. It was a shovel.

Her eyes grew and she looked up at a small mound of dirt a few feet away.

_Oh my god the shithead was tellin the truth. _She ran over to the mound and started digging with the shovel. She dug faster and faster. _Hurry up he's gonna die, hurry up he's gonna die..._ After what seemed like forever she hit something. A metallic clang echoing around her and shooting pain up her arm. "Dammit!" She shouted, grabbing her arm. She bent down and shoved the small dusting of dirt and revealed a metal door.

She pushed her hands underneath it and instantly pulled them back. She looked down and was shocked to find her fingers bleeding. She sighed and shoved her hands back under and pushed the door up and off the rest of the box. She looked at the inside of the lid and gasped. Small metallic spikes covered the inside and were stained with blood. She looked down inside the box and her heart started to ache.

When she opened the lid Sam took a deep breath of cool air. He started breathing, and shaking. He didn't know who had opened the lid or why and he was timid.

Maggie bent down and brushed a tendril of hair out of Sam's face. Sam tensed but didn't move.

"Mmm!" He moaned. "Please." He whispered. "Don't." Maggie shook her head.

"Shh, it's alright, it's over." She said. She took her jacket off and pushed it to one side of the box. She gently moved her arm under him and lifted up. Pulling him to one side so she didn't hurt them. He wasn't as heavy as she thought, she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She pulled Sam up and out of the hole they were in and onto the grass.

Sam was shaking and still wary of this woman.

"What's your name?" Maggie said softly.

"S-S-S-Sam." He said. Maggie nodded and hugged him closer.

"Hey Sam. I'm Maggie. I know Lauren." Sam sighed and relaxed.

"W-wh-where's my br-br-brother?" He asked, pain in his gentle brown eyes.

"I, I'm gonna find him okay?" She said. Sam closed his eyes.

"H-hurr-ry ple-please." He begged.

* * *

Dean was yet again hit by his father. He was on his knees, nothing but a broken mess. Helpless, hopeless, and dying. Tears feel freely down his face. No pride or dignity left. He wanted this agony to end. He wanted the expression on his father's face to disappear. The hate in his father's voice and on his face.

"Pathetic nothing!" John yelled, striking Dean's ribs. He didn't care anymore. He deserved this. John had convinced him of that. His heart pounded in his ears and he was sure he was almost out of blood. He was so cold, so broken.

"Dahad..." Dean screamed. "Please!" He'd been going through this for years, at least it felt like years. His heart was shattered and bruised. He ached for some sort of comfort and relief. Maybe death...

Maggie burst through the door and almost screamed. Dean's face was bruised and bleeding, a few spots on his ribs almost black. John grabbed Dean's hair and struck his jaw, hard.

"Hey ass-hole!" Maggie yelled. John turned. "Get the hell off my friend's boyfriend!" She fired the gun and John was gone. Maggie ran over to Dean and caught him before he fell. "It's alright, it's alright." She said softly.

"Sam," Dean breathed, sobbing.

"Sam's okay Dean. Sam's fine." She said. Dean sighed and relaxed.

"Lauren..." He whispered, licking his cracked lips. Maggie bit her lip. "W-where's m-my girl?" He asked. She looked sown.

"She's not doin so good Dean." She admitted. Dean's eyes grew. "She's not hurt. Her visions...they took a lot out of her. The only one who can fix her is you." She said. Dean was going to speak, but his head fell and his eyes closed. His battered, mangled, broken body finally able to give in to the constant exhaustion he'd had to endure.

* * *

Lauren had made a decision. She couldn't live without Dean. She wouldn't live without Dean. And she would follow through with her decision, which would explain the 22' against her temple.

--Uh-oh cliffie!! Feedback time! Oh and the Sammy in the box thing was darksupernatural's idea. Not mine. She's just my partner in madness. Love you babe!--


	8. Sanity

--What's gonna happen?? Guess you'll find out huh?--

8

_Just do it. Squeeze just a little harder. Pull the trigger and this is all over. No more visions, no more pain. You won't have to live without him. It's so simple. Just a little piece of metal that can end all of your troubles. And you'll get to see Dean again. _Your _Dean. Your baby. All this pain, you know how bad those visions hurt, all the agony, all of this madness can end, all you have to do is pull that trigger. _

Lauren had the gun next to her temple, ready for the end. She can't do this. She isn't strong enough to do it. She isn't strong enough to live without Dean. She can't live knowing he and Sam died because she didn't know where they were. This was her fault, and she was going to punish herself for what she let happen.

_Just do it! Pull the damn trigger! Do it now_! Her head screamed at her. She was crying and leaning up against a wall. Her head had been yelling at her to do this for the last three days, since Sam and Dean had been taken. Now she was listening. She had nothing to live for anymore, absolutely nothing_. Do it you stupid bitch! Do it!_

"Alright," She groaned. "Alright I'll do it." She cocked the gun and took a deep breath. "Dean I'm sorry. I love you." She started squeezing. The trigger moved further and further back. _Just a little more..._

"LAUREN NO!" A voice yelled. Lauren looked up, Maggie's eyes wild. "Put the gun down NOW!" She ran over to her and took the gun out of her hands and tossed across the room.

"I can't do it Maggie." Lauren sobbed. "I can't..." Maggie hugged her friend. "He's gone, he's gone and it's all my fault." Maggie leaned back and shook her head.

"No, Lauren Dean's alive." She assured.

"No," Lauren shook her head. "I saw it. I saw all the blood. I saw him die. I saw it!" Maggie grasped her shoulders and looked at her squarely.

"Lauren I swear to you Dean's alive. He's in this house." She said. Lauren looked at her warily. "And if I can't prove to you Dean's alright you can go ahead and blow your brains out." Maggie said, smiling gently. Lauren didn't return her smile.

* * *

Maggie had tried to take care of Dean first, but he wouldn't have it.

"Get Sam," He had whispered. "Take care of Sam." He was more so begging her to take care of his little brother. She did. Lauren had told her previously how stubborn Dean was and there was no use arguing with him. After she had patched Sam up she went to Lauren.

Dean didn't know Lauren was here. He didn't really know where she was. He was lying in semi-darkness in one of the spare bedrooms in Maggie's house. His face was hot but the rest of him was freezing. Flashes of his father's face penetrated his vision. Agony pulsed through his bare body and he shivered under the sheet Maggie had laid over him. He had a fever and Maggie wasn't taking any chances.

The door opened and he winced against the light. Someone walked toward him, timid, hesitant. Dean couldn't see anything, the light was too bright. He turned his head. He tensed, after the last few days he didn't trust anyone, even if they were in Maggies house. He was surprised when a soft hand touched his face.

The hand was shaking and barely grazed his cheek at first. Then it started caressing his cheek and his forehead. Dean turned and opened his eyes, leaning into the hand.

Lauren was standing above him, a look of disbelief on her face. Dean smiled gently and looked into her eyes. Something was wrong, she looked scared, and sort of out of it. He felt tears pool in his eyes.

"Dean?" She whispered. Dean nodded and leaned deeper into her hand.

"Lauren." He breathed. She smiled and sat down next to him, lifting his head and pulling him to her. She wrapped her arms around him and caressed his shredded back. Dean buried his face in her neck, tears sliding down his cheeks. He gripped her as tightly as he could, which was barely a light squeeze. He was finally where he wanted to be.

"God Dean I thought I lost you." Lauren whispered, crying as well.

"I love you." Dean's rasp was barely audible. Lauren ran her hand through his hair.

"I love you too baby." She kissed his forehead and softly rocked him back and forth. Suddenly Dean tensed and arced his back.

"Ahahun..." He whimpered. Lauren laid him down.

"Hang on just a second baby." She said. She bolted out of the room and down the hallway. Dean didn't want her to go, his heart ached for her to come back, he was scared she wouldn't. But she did.

She was back seconds later, a first aid kit and a water bottle in her hand. Lauren was slowly bouncing back, her concern for Dean was making her mind sharper and sharper.

She sat down and started with Dean's ribs. They were bruised when she had last seen him but not this bad.

"Dean what happened?" She asked, running her hand gently over them.

"D-Dad." He said weakly, a sob behind his statement. Lauren rubbed his cheek.

"Oh god baby tell me he didn't..." Dean nodded. She leaned down and kissed him softly. "It's alright." She said. "He's gone he can't hurt you." Dean closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek.

Lauren cleaned the multiple cuts on Dean's torso and tried to inflict as little pain as possible. She'd never had to do so many stitches at one time before.

"Guhhuhh." He winced. Lauren had dabbed a large cut on his shoulder with peroxide.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered. After she had dealt with the front of his body she had to patch up his back. "I gotta roll you over baby." She said. Dean nodded and bit his lip. Lauren put an arm under his back and another on his chest. Dean braced himself.

She gently rolled him over, gasping when she saw his back. Large welts slashed back and forth, decorating his whole back. "Oh baby it's worse than I thought." She whispered. She grazed her fingers over a few of the welts, causing Dean to tense and whimper lightly into the pillow underneath him.

"It's alright Dean." She soothed. "It's okay baby." She bandaged his back as well as she could.

She rolled him back over and rested his head in her lap.

"MMmhnn." He moaned. Lauren caressed his forehead.

"It's over baby. It's all over." She said warmly. She opened the water bottle and tipped it into Dean's mouth. The cool water hit his throat and relaxed even more. He drank till it was almost empty. She rubbed his forehead and was stunned to feel how hot it was. No wonder Maggie had just draped a sheet over him. Lauren lifted Dean's head and rested it back onto the pillow. "I'll be right back baby." She said.

Dean shivered violently under the thin sheet. He could still see John's face, screaming at him, telling him he was nothing. He shut his eyes but that only made it worse. He was so cold and yet so hot at the same time. He didn't care how hurt he was, how much anything hurt, how scared he was, all he wanted was his girl. Somehow she made everything was alright.

She came back a few minutes later, ice-packs wrapped in towels in her hand.

"I know how much you hate this Dean." She said, laying the ice-packs under his arms, next to his legs, and under his neck.

"Uhhhuh." Dean whimpered. Lauren bent down and kissed him again. Dean drank in her warm lips, the gentleness of her touch.

"I'm not leaving you Dean." She said. "I promise. You rest now alright?" Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Lauren rubbed his forehead, still unsure if this was a dream or the real thing.

--Sammy codling in the next one guys! Send me feedback please!--


	9. A Different Kind Of Spark

--I know I know I work fast! And to clear something up, last chapter Lauren was talking about Edward, not John.--

9

"I can't breathe, I can't breathe." Sam moaned. "It's so hot. Please I can't breathe." He was writhing under the sheet Maggie had laid over him. He was sweating profusely, his fever breaking but only adding to the despair in his nightmare. "It's so dark. So hot...God it's so dark."

Maggie jolted awake from her doze and was instantly scared. "I can't breathe!" Sam yelled. "Someone help please!" Sam arced his back. Maggie grasped his shoulders and gently tried to push him back down.

"Sam!" She yelled. "Sam honey wake up! It's okay Sam wake up!" Sam's eyes flew open and he collapsed. Maggie took a rag and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"I thought..." Sam slurred. "I wus...it wus so..." Maggie pushed his hair out of his face.

"Shh, it's alright Sam. You're not there anymore. He can't hurt you." She soothed. Sam closed his eyes and nodded. Maggie had already done what Dean asked and patched Sam up. That was one thing Maggie couldn't screw up, making sure someone was taken care of. Her mom had been a nurse and taught her basics for first aid, just in case. She grabbed a few comforters and threw them on top of him, along with any other blanket she could find.

"Uhnn!" Sam hissed. Maggie ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face. "Thank you." He whispered. Maggie cocked her head to one side.

"For what?" She asked.

"Saving me. And Dean." He rasped. She smiled gently.

"Ah, it was nothing." She said, shrugging. His eyes bore into hers and she could feel the pure gratitude pouring from them. She linked her hand in his. "You're welcome Sam." She said. She remembered the first time she saw him. Half dead, scared out of his mind, naked, and freezing. She didn't understand why someone would want to hurt these two men. She had heard what hell-raisers Winchesters could be. She had heard what an ass-hole Dean was and how Sam was becoming his equal.

These weren't the men she had met. Or the men Lauren talked about. Lauren described Sam as gentle but firm, and had this look that could make Satan himself do whatever Sam asked him to. Puppy dog eyes, she called it. Dean could be a smart-ass but he only used it to cover up how he really felt about something. Dean was strong and stubborn, but he was also very passionate. And the one thing both men had in common, they loved their brother with all their hearts, and was willing to die for the other.

"Is De-Dean okay?" Sam shuddered. Maggie nodded.

"Dean's gonna be fine." She assured. Sam swallowed.

"Wh-where's Lauren?"

"She's with Dean." Maggie said. Sam sighed and smiled.

"Good." He rasped. Maggie laughed.

"Yeah I thought so too." She said.

"You saved my life." Sam said. Maggie scratched her head.

"Nothin you wouldn't have done for me." She said. She looked at him for a moment, and he looked at her. Maggie found herself leaning forward and Sam leaning toward her, their eyes closing. The inevitable happened. Their lips locked together and Sam's hand wrapped around to the back of her neck. Moments passed, whether they were seconds, days weeks, or years she didn't know.

They heard the door open and broke apart. They turned to see Lauren, a huge grin on her face and on the verge of laughter.

"I was comin to see if you had any extra blankets but...never mind." She giggled and shut the door. Maggie closed her eyes, Sam groaned.

"She's gonna tell Dean isn't she?" Maggie said. Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"Seriously?" Dean said hoarsely. Lauren nodded. Dean smiled and closed his eyes.

"At's my boy." He said. Lauren laid down next to him and stroked his forehead.

"Your fever broke." She said softly. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He could tell she had been through equal hell these past few days. She looked so tired, and so glad to see him.

"Can you get these ice-packs off me then?" He whispered. Lauren laughed and nodded. She removed the packs and piled blankets on top of him. "Thanks." He said. She laid back down and faced him, wrapping her arms around him and resting his head on her shoulder. Dean breathed deeply.

"You alright?" She asked. Dean sighed.

"I am now." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her, the longing in his lips almost overwhelming. Lauren let his always overflowing passion envelop her. She ran her hand up his neck, causing him to shiver. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "This isn't a dream is it?" He asked.

"If it is then we're both dreaming." She said. They were asleep moments later, wrapped in each other's arms, at peace.

--There is more but not for awhile guys! I'll miss you! Send me reviews, you know I love them!!--


	10. A New Start

--You guys got lucky, my flight was delayed! Figured I'd squeeze this in before I go!--

10

"Dad, Dad I' sorry..." Dean whispered sadly. "Please, Dad please don't." Lauren opened her eyes, thankful when she saw Dean laying next to her. But her relief turned to worry when she heard what he was saying, and how pain-soaked his words were. "Dahad." Dean moaned, nearly sobbing. "Please Dad I'm sorry."

"Dean wake up baby. It's just a dream." Lauren soothed, shaking his shoulder.

"Dad..." Dean sobbed. He sounded so crushed, so scared. "It hurts Dad please...stop."

"Listen to me Dean! It's just a dream! Baby I swear, you're right here with me, with Lauren, it's okay." She shook him harder, although scared she would hurt him. Dean's eyes flew open, their green filled with an anguish Lauren couldn't understand. He hugged her tighter and buried his face in her shirt.

"I keep tellin' myself it's not real." He whimpered. "That what he said's not true."

"Shshhh. It's not baby. Edward's just a sick sonuvabitch." Lauren said.

"All I hear is his voice. Tellin me how worthless I am." He rasped.

"You aren't worthless Dean." Lauren kissed his temple. "You aren't. I don't care what anybody says. They're wrong." Dean didn't reply. Lauren held him, running her hand through his hair. Making sure he was one hundred percent okay before falling back to sleep.

Other than a few incidents like that the rest of his and Sam's days of recovery went fairly smooth. And by day four, Dean was going stir crazy. He didn't say a word but Lauren knew how he was.

"Alright," He said, starting to sit up. "I am in desperate need of a shower." Before Lauren could protest he stood up. He faced away from her and stretched his arms above his head, his back muscles tightening and loosening again. Lauren's mouth was half opened, eyes wide and starting to sweat. Dean shut his eyes.

"Hey Lauren?" He said.

"Hm?" She replied, still distracted.

"I'm not wearin' anything, am I?" He asked. Lauren shook her head.

"Uh-uh." Dean pursed his lips and nodded. He reached behind him and grabbed the cover sheet, wrapped it around his waist and faced Lauren, a stern look on his face.

"You knew didn't you?" He asked.

"Yup." Lauren said, smiling.

"Why exactly didn't you say anything?" He asked. Lauren shrugged.

"My own personal benefits." She grinned. He rolled his eyes and smiled back. He walked into the bathroom and Lauren giggled.

"Can I come?" She asked sweetly. Dean's head appeared outside the door and he smiled that cocky Dean Winchester grin.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked. He disappeared back into the bathroom. Lauren looked up.

"Ah sweet normalcy."

* * *

"Seriously?"

"Honest to god."

"Really?"

"Yup. Swear on my mother's grave."

"Ten?"

"Uh-huh. In a row."

"Wow Maggie." Sam said, unsure if he was impressed or not.

"Yup ten shots in one minute." Maggie said proudly.

"Damn." He laughed. Sam, unlike Dean had asked for his bag before he took a shower and was now talking to Maggie, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed a few feet away.

"Yeah, I was drunk off my ass too. Lauren had to drive me home before some shady dude named Mick did." She giggled. Sam laughed too. There was a knock on the door and they turned.

"I'm knocking to avoid my eyes being burned." Dean's voice said. "If you two are sucking face tell me and I'll come back later." Maggie stood and opened the door.

"You're hilarious ya know that?" She said. Dean shrugged.

"I try. Um I actually wanted to talk to Sam, if that was okay." He said. Maggie nodded and let Dean pass, shutting the door behind her as she left the room.

Sam half smiled at Dean. This was the first time they'd seen each other since they got here, the first time they would talk about what happened and hopefully the last.

Dean looked at his brother's wrapped up hands and then his face.

"You doin alright Sammy?" Dean asked, sitting down next to him. Sam nodded. He looked at Dean's bruised cheek-bone.

"Yeah, you?" He said. Dean nodded.

"Sam where'd he take you?" Dean whispered. Sam had been afraid of this, it was the last thing he wanted to discuss with Dean. He knew he'd have to tell him though. Dean wasn't one to let up.

"A box." He said. Dean's eyes grew. "It was about the size of a coffin. It had these spikes in it so I couldn't move. I was about out of air when Maggie found me." Dean's breathing deepened, his jaw flexed, clearly pissed.

"Bastard." He spat. "Are you okay?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna be in dark, small spaces for awhile. What happened to you?" He asked, indicating to his badly bruised face. Dean looked down.

"He did some sort of demonic crap and...made Dad. And Dad kicked my ass, would've killed me. He kicked my ass for what I let happen to you." He said, still not looking at his little brother. He could almost see Edward cutting him, causing him to scream.

"Dean you can't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know what Edward was going to do. There was no way in hell you could've known it was a set up. This isn't your fault."

"I was told to look after you Sammy and I didn't. I let you get hurt. You could've died." Dean defended.

"Yeah and so could you. Now drop this or I tell Lauren to make you drop it." Sam threatened.

"You wouldn't." Dean said. Sam smirked.

"I would." He smiled. Both brothers laughed. Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay Sammy." He said.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're okay too Dean." Dean removed his arm. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So where are we headed after this?" Sam asked.

"We gotta go up to Utah. Some witches have been causing some trouble out there. You up for it?" Dean said.

"I'll go. Can I ask one thing though?" He said slyly.

"What?" Dean asked warily.

"Can Maggie come?" He grinned. Dean shoved his brother's head and laughed.

"As long as you guys don't do anything in my car."

"Promise."

"Yeah you better."

**END**

--Once again I want a round of applause for my friend darksupernatural. This fic would be impossible without her! I tip my hat to you my friend. Tell em if you enjoyed the ending. I got another one lined up: "Babies R Winchesters" The title is a little self explanatory. God Bless and behave!--


End file.
